Pequeño Edipo
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Gray centric. Ésas historias de chicos enamorados de sus madres o de mujeres que se le parezcan, Gray prefería desacreditarlas. Tacharlas de meros cuentos. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tanto le causaba conflicto? NO Pairing implícita. Reviews Please!


¡Hola! :9

Ok, siento que ya llevo un buen rato sin publicar cositas por aquí. Así que, ¿cómo están?, ¿qué han hecho? Por si alguien se lo pregunta, yo ya sobreviví a la primera semana de exámenes, y mis calificaciones son buenas. ¡Qué emoción! Jejeje.

¿Ah, qué más? Oh, sí. Y pues sólo mencionar que la inspiración para éste cortito me salió después de leer el capítulo 348 del manga, aunque en ésos días no pude escribir como hubiera querido. Por eso apenas lo vengo publicando. Y... creo que nada más eso tenía qué decir.

Awww, espero que a alguien le guste. No sé, está algo rarito. xD

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Listo. Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Pequeño Edipo~**

Gray Fullbuster intuía que algo muy mal iba con él, aunque no sabía explicar qué era eso.

Desde la muerte de Ultear se sentía así, incluso se había puesto en un plan apático que disfrazaba para que nadie lo atosigara con molestas preguntas. Más precisamente por Erza que era la terca que siempre intentaba hablar con él. Pero no era su apatía lo que lo tenía tan de nervios, molesto y confuso.

Después de todo ya había pasado por eso cuando la muerte de Ur, era parte de su duelo personal.

En realidad lo que lo tenía con un humor de perros era que, en situaciones difíciles había dejado de recordar las lecciones, las palabras y el rostro sonriente de su maestra. De repente alguien más se había colado en su cabeza para animarlo, alguien… Ultear.

Exactamente eso lo tenía mal, que Ultear se hubiera vuelto su ángel en lugar de Ur.

¿Por qué si a duras penas se habían tratado? La primera vez en la Isla Tenroujima y la segunda antes del inicio del Daimatou Enbu. Realmente no se conocían.

Los ojos de Gray se cerraron mientras pensaba en eso, de repente sentía su corazón latiendo más rápido y un ardor molesto en las mejillas.

–¿Qué mierda me pasa? –se preguntó agitado.

El cuchicheo de las chicas más al centro del gremio logró llamar su atención. Levy les contaba algo y las demás la escuchaban entre fascinadas y con terror. Al menos la única emocionada allí era Laki y un poco Erza.

–Les digo, se enamoró de su madre y terminó haciéndola su mujer –contaba la más bajita.

–Eso es… horrible –dijo Lissana.

–Y hay muchas historias de chicos que se enamoran de sus madres o de cualquier mujer que se le parezca.

La respiración del pelinegro de inmediato se volvió más agitada. ¿Qué diablos acababa de escuchar? Eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría, aunque por supuesto no lo reconocería.

–Maldición… –gruñó inconscientemente–. Ella no era ni mi madre para empezar.

–Insisto, es horripilante –volvió a decir la menor de los Strauss.

Gray se negaba a creer en eso, seguramente sólo era un tonto cuento que algún enfermo había escrito y que Levy había rescatado de alguna recóndita librería. Sí, apostaba todo a que así habían sido las cosas.

Aunque… sólo suponiendo que la chorrada ésa fuera cierta… ¿por eso Ur y Ultear estaban revoloteando en su cabeza, porque le gustaban?

–No, no, no seas estúpido, hombre –se regañó golpeándose la frente.

Volvió a centrar su mirada en el grupo de chicas, ahora Juvia se les había unido también. Miró atentamente el rostro de la muchacha, tenía una expresión de terror mezclada con algo de perversión también. Fullbuster sonrió de inmediato, a veces los gestos de la maga lo divertían.

Y sólo por un momento pensó que si ella no fuera tan acosadora y quizá tuviera un carácter más fuerte, incluso la podría llegar a querer.

–Su cabello celeste… –murmuró ido mirándolo–, me gustaría más en negro.

Qué curioso, Ur y Ultear eran pelinegras.

* * *

*¡He insultado a Papi Freud! ¡Pero juro que yo lo amo! DDD:


End file.
